Blanc
The CPU of Lowee. In the first installment of Hyperdimension Neptunia, she serves as a boss on several occasions and later on as an optional party member once certain conditions are met. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2, she is captured along with the other Hearts. She is the older sister of Ram and Rom. Blanc enjoys reading and hates women with larger breasts than her own. She has a short temper and tends to anger really quickly. Blanc "The human form of Lowee's CPU, White Heart. She reads books whenever she has time. She seems quiet but once she snaps, no one can stop her."~ Online Description for Mk2 Blanc is the human form of White Heart. She enjoys reading and writing books(Though not very good at it). She appears to have a strong hatred for Neptune which in reality is just her way of masking the fact that she is really envious of her. ~Personality~ Initiallly, Blanc seems like a quiet, introverted girl. She normally speaks in soft calm voice and appears to be extremely innocent. However, under that innocent exterior is a foul mouthed, easily angered girl. She swears a lot and insults people right to their faces when she doesn't like them or if they piss her off. Blanc seems to be a lot calmer than White Heart. ~Appearance~ Blanc has short brown hair and steel blue eyes. She wears a blue choker with a gem placed in the middle around her neck and white and brown hat with blue ruffles. Her coat has brown fair at the top and sleeves that are blue in the front, white in the back, and have white and brown lines. the back of her coat has to coat-tails that follow the same design pattern as her sleeves. Under her coat is a simple white and brown mini dress. Blanc wears brown sandles and white bandage around her right leg. White Heart "The Passionate and agressive CPU of Lowee. She seems to seek advice on she should behave towards her little sisters."~ Online Description for Mk2 White Heart is the CPU of Lowee. She isn't much different from Blanc except that she's even more easily angered and violent. If you piss her off enough she won't hesitate to try to kill you. ~Personality~ White Heart, at first glance, is a calm emotionless girl. However, just like Blanc, when angered she gets uncontrollably violent to the point of trying to kill. She isn't as quiet as Blanc and she's very assertive and agressive when it comes to battle and other things. ~Appearance~ White Heart is the shortest of all the other Hearts'. She has short light blue hair spiked out at the sides, extremely long bangs reaching down to her waist, and red eyes with white pupils.. She wears a mainly white body suit with black parts here and there that comes up to her neck and sleeves seperated from the rest of the suit. She wears white thigh high boots with heels with wings coming out from the side. Final Hard Form Story ~Hyperdimension Neptunia~ ~Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2~ Equipment Skills Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 Characters Category:CPUs Category:Female Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Lowee Residents